Agent Mikan Goes To Gakuen Alice
by RosaB.love
Summary: It's a what if story about Mikan going to Gakuen Alice as an agent instead of an ordinary girl.
1. The Unexpected Mission

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MARVEL'S AGENT'S OF SHIELD EXCEPT FOR PART OF THE NAME.**

"Mikan! Get your ass in here!" The director of Alice Shield yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah~." I sing-songed as I got up and went into his office.

I've been a member of Alice Shield since I was 5 years old. Alice Shield is a world law enforcement organization that deals with criminal Alice users specifically. It's been 15 years since I was recruited. Those 15 years certainly weren't easy; I've completed a lot of high risk assignments and became a well respected agent of my own team.

As I stepped in his office and closed the door he began to speak, "Mikan, I want to give you and your team a vacation." I went to interrupt him, but he held his hand up. "I know that works for everyone but you. However, we have decided to make yours a little bit special by sending you back in time to the point where we recruited you so you can relive that time as a normal child." I tried to interrupt him again but he gave me a stern look. "Hotaru said that the de-ager device has been completed and fully functional. I want you to take it and go because I'm setting you up for promotion to be the next director of Japan's Alice Shield and I want you to really think it over by living the life you never got to know. If you want to know why, it's because I've been getting complaints that you're not 'human' enough. There, I've said all I needed to, you may speak now." I was shocked; I didn't know what to say about all of this.

"Sir, I'm a 20 year old highly trained field law enforcement agent, how am I supposed to act like a 5 year old?" _Not to mention, sexually active. How the hell does that fit into the persona of a five year old! It doesn't! That **WHOLE. ENTIRE. IDEA **is just **PLAIN. WRONG!**_

He sighed; a little worried about THAT as well. "I know it won't be easy, but I need you to do this. And, the de-ager has an off switch." He told me in a non-negotiation way. I sighed and resigned myself to my new fate.

As soon as I opened the door I was transported back in time and looking like a 5 year old again. "Mikan?" my grandpa looked questioningly at me. _This is going to be a looong 15 years._ I thought with a sigh.

"Hotaru!" I screamed as I chased after the black car that took away my best friend. It's been 5 years now and I've gotten the hang of acting 15 years younger than I am. During the third grade I met up with Hotaru, she tends to bring out the mothering side of me now, even when we worked together in the future. Funny thing about getting sent back, every one of us thought that we were the only ones to go. I only know this now because of Hotaru. And now, a year later I have to watch her drive off in a car that will take her to Gakuen Alice, the place that took my parents away from me. I found that out when I read a report about the place when the Elementary School Principle was apprehended for multiple things. Well, what I could anyways, a lot of it was classified even to my level.

I ran all the way home and packed my bags to chase after her. _There is no way in hell I'm letting you join my parents in the afterlife!_ "Mikan, what are you doing?" my grandpa asked. I gave him a 'don't fuck with me' look, "I AM NOT GOING TO LET HOTARU GO TO A PLACE WHERE SHE COULD DIE, ON HER OWN!" I yelled in my authoritative voice at him and then we heard a gasp, it was Hotaru's mother.

"What kind of school have I sent my baby to? Is that why my oldest, Subaru, hasn't spoken to us in so many years? He's dead? No! I don't believe it!" She became hysterical.

"Ma'am, believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to bring them back home safe and sound!" I said unintentionally turning off the de-ager when I said that.

"Who are you?" she looked at me nervously hoping that I could get her children back.

"I am the only one that can promise your children will be safe." I said as I finished packing and went to leave. She stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Here, please take this money for your trip, and please bring my babies home! I know Subaru's alive! I can feel it!" I smiled with a firm nod at her taking the money with another "I WILL bring them home!" and left.

"So, this is Gakuen Alice, huh? I'm not impressed." I said as I straightened my clothes out. I was wearing a black tank top and shorts, a habit I kept along with my auburn hair being in a ponytail. _Now, how the hell am I going to get in?_ Just then an explosion happened and I got thrown back on my ass. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I couldn't help but shout. _You'd think that someone like me would be used to something like that, but no, it's been too long._

As I got myself together I watched someone punish the kid responsible, weirdly. "Um, what is going on?" I couldn't help but asked in a creeped-out way as I picked myself off the ground.

"Oh, did you see that? I'm so sorry, but can you not tell anyone about this?" I could tell that he had some kind of pheromone type alice, that doesn't work when I have nullification and copy cat alices. I decided to teleport in front of the kid, "Are you alright?" He started to make fire in his hand but the pheromone alice user stepped on his hand and made him pass out. I was stunned when he revealed that he was a teacher and then followed him in that state when he told me to. He also seemed to catch on to my nullification alice that time because he used a lot of his alice when he was telling me not to tell anyone about what I saw.

"Alright, well I'm going to ask that you stay here with Hyuuga Natsume while I go enroll you into this school. By the way my name is Narumi-sensei, you will be in my class after this." Narumi-sensei told me as he walked out; all I could do was nod dumbly.

Once he left I finally shook myself out of it. Using my nullification to protect my now working mind, I decided to look around. It all looked rather elegant that I felt out of place. So to get rid of that feeling I turned my attention to the still sleeping Natsume. _He's kind of cute, for a kid. But why do I get the feeling that I know him from somewhere?_

"Mikan…" Natsume said opening his eyes looking straight at me. _What?! How could this kid already know my name? Maybe I do know him from somewhere, but where?_ "Um, yeah that's my name? How do you know what it is?" he smirked in amusement and threw me on the couch underneath him. "Are you sure you don't know how you know me?" he asked as he got between my legs and started to feel me up. _THIS PERVY KID! Wait... why doesn't he feel like a pervy kid? It feels like he's looking for something?_ And then I remembered the de-ager, they are injected under the skin. I brought my hand to his hip to feel for it. Sure enough, he had one, which means I'm not the only field alice shield agent here, and my so called vacation was a lie. _Oh well, I was getting restless with the lack of activity anyway. Plus, I'm already here to find and protect Hotaru and Subaru. What's one more assignment?_

As soon as we came to our conclusions a boy came in through the window and found us in that sort of compromising position. _Well, it would be if we weren't 10! That's a definite deal breaker for me!_ "Natsume, what are you doing?" the boy asked as he brushed himself off and gave us a weird look. I couldn't tell if he was one of us or not.

"Nothing, I was just questioning her. But, I'll continue this later when I have more time." Natsume told him as he got off of me. The boy looked at him questioningly; he just walked over to the window where the boy came in and had the boy jump out before he turned back to me and smirked with a wink then jumped out as Narumi-sensei and some other teacher that was yelling at him for the bean whip he used on Natsume. I knew then that the other boy had to be an agent; I just wanted to know what section.

"NATSUME, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE NEW STUDENT?!" Narumi-sensei yelled lecturingly after Natsume when he saw me still laying how Natsume left me; which startled me out of my shock.

"Narumi-sensei?" was all I could do as I pulled myself together.

"Are you okay? Did that Natsume do something to you?" He asked in that 'it's no big deal' comfort voice.

"Don't worry about it sensei. Um, does what you said about me being a new student mean that I got in?" He hummed in agreement and handed me my uniform for me to change into.


	2. Let The Games Begin!

When I came out there were two students my fake age waiting for me, one was Hotaru. I walked right over to her a hugged her as tight as I could. "Hotaru, thank god you're safe! Don't you remember what they said about this place! It's not safe! Don't worry, we'll survive this together, I promise!" She was surprised by my actions of being here, knowing how much I hated the place.

"Mikan, you came here to the place you hate most to protect me?" she asked happily, well for her anyways.

"OF COURSE, YOU GEEK!" I hugged her again.

"Well, I suppose that's what your good for, Jock." I laughed and she sort of joined in with me.

"Wow, so that's why your here, huh?" Narumi-sensei asked as we made our way to the elementary building.

"Yeah, the kids in my old class said this place was more like a prison that sells children to the government!" I told him, the kids really did say those kind of things when they found out that Hotaru was coming here.

"I see. Well, it can feel like that because it's very strict here. But, that is for your own protection. You see, not everyone is a fan of alice users. As for the government part, that's of the students own choosing, we're not selling them." He told me. As far as you know, sensei, as far as you know. "Anyways, let's get everyone into the elementary building!" He said trying to get off the subject.

"Here we are! This is your new classroom!" Narumi-sensei said as he opened the door. _What a bad atmosphere._ I thought to myself as I walked in and sensei disappeared leaving us to the mercy of the classroom.

So, I walked to the front of the class and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan! I will be attending classes with you from now on!" One kid shouted asking how old I was and another asked what kind of alice I had. "Well, I'm 10 years old and I have Teleportation and Nullification alices! What's Nullification, you ask? Well, if I could have a volunteer with an alice that everyone can see then I will show you!" the boy that came with us said that he would do it saying that he had the illusion alice. "Alright, can you show everyone an illusion?" The next thing I know, he was showing an illusion of everyone getting along and having fun together. I put my hand on his shoulder and the illusion disappeared leaving him stunned. "And this is nullification!" No one was impressed. Of course not, I have an alice that makes everyone else's useless.

Well, now that show and tell is over, I walked to the back of the classroom to the only available seat, right next to a boy with his face covered by a manga book and another boy who looked like the one who came through the window. "Hi, when is class supposed to start?" I asked him. The book fell revealing the face of non-other-than Hyuuga Natsume looking straight at me. "Not until next period." he said as he grabbed his book and went to reading it. Whispers started to spin the room until…

"Hey, who do you think you are acting so close to Natsume?!" Some girl with a perm started shouting.

"Excuse **you**? **Who** died and made **you** a puppet master, **Permy**? If **NATSUME** had a problem with me asking a SIMPLE QUESTION then he would have said something, he's not disabled. After all, he did respond without any help to the question." I retorted sarcastically while giving Natsume a mock questioning look at the end; yeah I'm used to people underestimating me. Everyone started laughing; Hotaru and Natsume looked amused at what I said as nodded to what I said.

I turned to Natsume and the boy sitting next to him; "Mikan, sports fanatic and trouble-maker." Natsume spoke for himself and the boy sitting next to him. "Natsume, class leader and trouble-maker, and this is Nogi Ruka, my best friend and second voice in the class." Ruka and I said hello as the next class got started.

When the teacher came in Permy said something about him being the teacher that decides ranks. _Translation: she's plotting something to get me a bad score._ It didn't take too long to prove that what I thought was right.

I heard a chicken from above my head making a lot noise. _How cute._ I thought irritably as I buffed my nullification and caught the damn thing before it hit my head. "Jinno-sensei, I think someone lost their toy." I said as I look him in the eye with innocent dismissive boredom. "I see; you're the new student that I was told about. Hmm, three-stars, **do not abuse it**." Jinno-sensei said, though a bit... okay VERY reluctantly. He must have known my father. Well, this is awkward. "Thank you, sir." I said as I heard Permy grit her teeth rather loudly. _I'd hate to be her dentist._

After that everything ran smoothly, although I did sense a lot of eyes on me, not all of them friendly. _Ah, the new kid feeling, it's been a while since I've felt that way._ "Mikan, the home-room teacher said that we're going to share my room until yours is ready." Hotaru told me as she sat by me and started to work on some gadget. _That's just like her, lol. Ah, I feel like teasing her._

"Uh-oh, Should I be worried?" I replied teasingly, she, of course, hit me for that. _Good old Hotaru._ "Alright, sleepover it is. We can catch up on what you have been doing, and what I need to watch out for, since I'm new here." She smiled over at me and then I lost her to the machine. I turned to the boys and asked what was fun in the academy.

"Nothing really." That was the short reply I got from Natsume, who was giving me those bedroom eyes. I gave him that 'you know you're supposed to act like you're 10 right?' look. He understood and gave a quick survey of the room and relaxed. Apparently whoever he's looking for is not here. _He's _probably looking for a mind-reader, good to know.__


	3. Morning Surprises

As I shut Hotaru's bedroom door, she told me it was safe to talk in here. "Hey Hotaru… Do I know that Hyuuga Natsume from somewhere?"

"I wouldn't know yet, remember? I only know that you are an Alice Shield agent and you're actually fifteen years older than you appear and that we will work together in the future." Hotaru replied in her even voice though I knew that not getting to know more than that is hurting her, but it's for her own safety.

"Yeah, you're right… So, what's the latest?" I replied uncomfortably since its weird not being able to tell her either.

"Well, as you know, this place is riddled with problems and you're the one assigned to solve them all. You were given a team of four others that have come back with you, one you have already discovered. The other's I'm not sure, after all, I'm not one of you." She did show it, but I knew THAT bothered her.

I smiled understandingly while I shut my eyes. "Yet. However, you do qualify well enough for behind the scenes work. Besides, it's not as great as it sounds to go back in time as the age you were… Okay, maybe if it wasn't under these circumstances it might be." I say trying to make her smile and she does.

Once we are in bed I begin to wonder more about Natsume and who the three others might be. _Well, if he's from Alice Shield, then we had to have worked together more than just a few times… HUH! Could he be THAT person?! No, no, no. Mikan, you are going pull yourself together and stop thinking about it! You've obviously thought too far if you think he's THAT person! Go to sleep!_

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" A male voice asks as I start to wake up. _Why does that voice sound familiar?_ I think to myself as I roll over, not wanting to wake-up yet, seeing as how it was still dark out. I was very comfy wrapped in the warm blankets and something else I couldn't identify, yet it felt right. "Because you sit right next to that voice in your classes."

Hearing what he said and the smirk, it finally dawned on me. _I AM NOT IN HOTARU'S ROOM!_

He started laughing at me. "Yeah, you teleported here in your sleep. You haven't changed at all!" He gave me a look of love and adoration as he finished what he was saying. While both of us were looking we started to kiss passionately and just as our hands started to move, there was a knock on the door.

"Natsume! The girls are in a panic because the new girl's missing. We have to do something before the adults find out." His friend, Ruka, said as he came in without approval.

When Ruka noticed both of us on the bed and how we were, he full-body blushed an excused himself quickly because neither of us fully acknowledged the intruder. Less than a minute later someone else came into the room without knocking but was louder and more annoying. That was the reminder that we needed to stop ourselves before we REALLY started to act like our true selves.

"Hey Natsume! We've got a new kid to find and Persona sa-. What the hell?!" Tsubasa yelled as he noticed us. We all righted ourselves quickly knowing that the kids have been alerted and going to investigate. "What are-, What do-, How the hell did this happen?!" Tsubasa harshly whispered to us.

Before we could answer him, as we all suspected, the children came rushing in asking lots of questions.

It was 30 minutes later of the kids constant questioning before Tsubasa finally rescued us. "Alright! The mystery of the missing new student has been solved and if you all don't hurry now you're all going to miss breakfast!" He then left with them, giving us the needed privacy. _He definitely has to be one of the other three that got sent back!_

"I will get him back for that." We both sighed in unison as we fell backwards on the bed. "So, shower together or ladies first?" Natsume asked with a grin.

"We're supposed to be children, remember?" I taunted as I went towards the bathroom. I could hear him griping about the limitations of being in a child's body. It's not that I couldn't agree with wanting to, but the whole being a child theme is a complete mood killer… when I remember it.

I washed myself quickly and told him it was free after I got dressed in the uniform, then started brushing my teeth. Natsume as well bathed quickly and then asked me for the towel. As he grabbed it and tried to pull it in, he realized I was still holding on to it and poked his head out. I kissed him quickly saying that I don't work for free and let go then left while he was laughing.

Once I was back in the room there was a little boy with brown hair and steel blue eyes carrying a blank expression, waiting for Natsume, I assumed he was about 3 years old. "Hello, my name is Mikan, what's yours?"

The boy looked up at me as if he was sizing me up, not saying anything. "Okay then… Natsume, you have a visitor."

"Yeah, his name is Youichi. He comes to get me every morning." _Now that is adorable, I feel a little jealous, though… Natsume is THAT person! And he knew it the whole time!_

FLASHBACK

_I was just called in from a mission, luckily it was a small one and the team didn't need everyone. "Agent Mikan, we have assigned you a problem child. You are to determine whether or not he is salvageable." Translation: fix him or kill him. Why do I always get these cases? Oh, right, Nullification Alice can nullify anything including life, and no one else can do that as cleanly._

_"__Hey, I heard you've got another one. Lucky you." Agent Matthew said with complete sarcasm, still trying to get in my pants… again. Never gonna happen, the first time was a drunken mistake at someone's birthday party. Before and after, I have kept it completely professional to give him the idea… he still hasn't gotten it. I am not that kind of girl, I don't even drink. However, that day was an exception because the mission was a failure, lives were lost, including my grandfather who died of old age and was the only living relative I had. I wanted to do something crazy and stupid and I did, more than I expected, which is why I don't drink. I chose to ignore him as I made my way down to the greeting room._

_When I got there Agent Narumi was standing there with what looked like a 16 year old banged-up homeless boy. His hair was so long it covered everything about the shoulders. "This is a level 4 Fire Alice, he refuses to give us his name, so we're calling him Sparky!" Narumi said with a big smile. I sweat dropped and the look on "Sparky's" face, from what I could see, said that Narumi was going to die, slow and painfully._

END FLASHBACK


End file.
